ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack-O-Flame (TNO)
Jack-O-Flame is the Ultimatrix MK10's DNA sample of a Zapallazonianhttp://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:298341#17 from an unknown planet that is also found on Anur Transyl. Appearance Jack-O-Flame has a slim green body, which is the same shade of green as Swampfire before puberty, with brown roots on him. His claws, legs and collars are also made of brown roots. Jack-O-Flame has a Jack-O-Lantern-like head which can absorb fire, making his eyes burn. The Ultimatrix MK10 is on his stomach. Ben 10,000 as Jack-O-Flame Jack-O-Flame's skin is now a bright green, like Matured Swampfire. The Ultimatrix MK10 now is on his chest and his pumpkin head skin is a little darker. Ben 23 as PyroSquash PyroSquash has a orange pumpkin head with a bluish tint to it. His skin is now blue with dark blue roots around him. The brown claws and legs are now replaced by dark blue claws and legs. The Hero Watch is on his stomach. Untitled alienNB.png|Ben as Jack-O-Flame Jack o flameNB.png|Ben 10,000 as Jack-O-Flame Ben 23 alienNB.png|Ben 23 as PyroSquash Powers and Abilities Jack-O-Flame's main ability is his ability to control fire. If fire goes in his mouth, his head ignites, gaining burning eyes. He can shoot fire from his hands or if he has absorbed fire from his mouth, breath fire. What is interesting about Jack-O-Flame's fire is that, unlike Swampfire and Heatblast, is green instead. Like Swampfire, Jack-O-Flame has enhanced durability and reflexes. Jack-O-Flame has shown to have enhanced strength, as he can lift cars with ease. Jack-O-Flame also has biting abilities as he can bite through Methanosians and even metal. Jack-O-Flame can merge with other plants to become stronger as well. Jack-O-Flame can also regenerate lost limbs. Even though the Mutant Pumpkins on Anur Transyl were controlled by Swampfire, Jack-O-Flame cannot become controlled by Swampfire because they were not sentient at the time. Weaknesses Being a creature of magic, Jack-O-Flame weak against magical attacks. Jack-O-Flame also cannot regenerate lost limbs if he is constantly being torn apart. History *Jack-O-Flame was accidentally unlocked by Ben in A New Future. He was used to fight Eon. *In Full House Jack-O-Flame battles the Circus Freaks and Zombozo. Appearances *''A New Future'' *''Full House'' Trivia *Since Azmuth locked Swampfire and Heatblast due to Infern wanting their DNA samples, this is one of the three fire aliens Ben has as a replacement due to Ben no longer having any fire aliens. *Jack-o-Flame's species had originally been non-sentient species but evolved to a sentient species later on. **This happened after shortly after Charles Zenith was defeated. *The reason Jack-O-Flame and some other members of his species (the ones not found on Anur Transyl) have green fire is due to the fact that their planet's atmosphere has Boron in it. **Boron is what makes fire bright green.http://chemistry.about.com/od/firecombustionchemistry/fl/What-Chemical-Turns-Fire-Green.htm *According to Waybig101, Ben will use Jack-O-Flame a lot in TNO.http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:298520#9 References Trivia *Credits for the unpixel go to Lord Nyan-Walama and the background removal go to CaT. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix MK10 Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse Category:Waybig101 Category:Pyrokinetic Aliens Category:Plant Aliens